Father Knows Best
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Ichigo has a reaaal good summer with his daddy.
1. Discovering my Father

**MY SECOND BLEACH STORY! I ALSO DABBLE IN KUROSAKICEST!**

I'd like to tell you about the summer before I went to colelge. It was a summer I had really discovered my father, Isshin Kurosaki.

Now, it certainly has nothing to do with getting along with dad. We were best friends even though he did beat the shit out of me. He had always been there for me and my sisters over the years, supporting us in sports, helping us with school, and being a total nutcase. If I needed something, he would be there in a flash. He probably felt like he had to. My mother Masaki had died when I was 6, and he wanted to make sure that we were raised right.

But as I celebrated graduating high school, I had the same fear every other graduating teenager had; what do I want to do with my life? I had hobbies, sure. I had finished the previous soccer season leading my team to state. And my grades were stellar.

It was just hard to pinpoint what interested me. At the moment? Nothing.

Graduation ceremony was just a few days away and I had been accepted to the University of British Columbia in British Columbia in Canada. I had always loved Canada. They were so much more welcoming towards foreigners than America or Japan. I had worked out that morning and figured it was time to kick back, putting on TV Tokyp and sprawling out on the couch in shorts and a tight t-shirt.

I liked to think of myself as a catch, or at least I was told. My orange hair perfectly accented by bright orange eyes, leading down to a firm jaw line that held the gaze of three different girlfriends throughout my high school career, including Orihime Inoue. While I wasn't ripped, I at least had enough tone in my muscles to show I took the gym seriously. And not to mention me being a Soul Reaper. And after Aizen was defeated I decided to take a break from Soul Reaper duties though I do still keep in contact with Rukia ad Renji.

Stomp, stomp. I heard footsteps upstairs. Was dad home? Yuzu and Karin had went out for the day so it was just me until Dad came home.

I couldn't remember. Dad had been working pretty crazy schedules the past year, being a doctor and all.

The footsteps continued down the stairs to the living room, and I poked my head up. "Hey, sleepyhead is finally up and- ... oh, wuh, what?"

There wasn't anything awkward about Dad walking around shirtless. He was a guy, it was his house. His body was in a nutshell, perfect. All muscular and thick. Not like a steroid bodybuilder mind you but not like a lean swimmer either. Call it an A+ fitness expert. I was just mesmerized by his large pecs, chiseled abs and huge biceps. Totally hairless. And his tan skin to top it all off.

What was awkward was that he was just in his boxers. Yes, guys walk around in just their boxers. It hadn't happened with Dad before, and I was quickly learning why.

My initial reaction was that Dad had grown a third leg on the front of his body, but reality checked in with my brain and he realized what it was. The bulge in his briefs was full. And thick. My knowledge of male sex organs was limited to what I had seen in porn, but this was actually a step above. And if I had to guess, the morning-wood syndrome was keeping it at a nice full throb.

"You're not, uh... wearing pants," was my less than intelligible way to address the situation.

"Hey Ichigo!" Dad laughed and looked down. "Ah! Right. Forgot about that."

But instead of correcting the situation, he just continued to stroll towards the kitchen.

"Since when do you... walk around without them?" my mind was still absorbing this, even though I was fully aware it shouldn't be.

"Whenever I've got the house to myself. Like I do today. Or at least I thought I did. Surprise?" He laughed again, then noticed my attention. "Ha! Right. Old morning wood is going strong. Sorry for that imagery."

"Yeah, it is!" I exclaimed. The next part I wish I could have held back, but my mind was wonderful at ruining situations. "It's fucking huge!"

"Ah, is it?" Dad was so casual about this it was infuriating.

See, not only did he look down and open the waistband of his briefs to look at it, he actually slid the band down to bring out the beast. I immediately threw up his hands and turned around, focusing on the TV instead. "Dad, seriously man!?"

I couldn't deny that I had caught a glimpse and the image had been burned into my retinas. This thing was as thick and long as it seemed. It wasn't as veiny, but a bit rigid as it came to a plump thick head, including being circumcised. And the balls below weren't exactly small either, hanging lower than any I'd seen before.

"Is this really big to you? I wonder how big it is... I should go measure."

Really? Maybe this guy was still half-asleep. I heard him walk into the kitchen and get out a tape measure, sizing up his length and calling out the final verdict. "Aha! Fifteen inches long! Maybe it got longer in the past few years. Huh."

I was comforted to hear the waistband of the briefs snapping his appendage back into place, finding it safe to return my gaze to the kitchen. "Can you, uh, maybe leave that in your pants around me?"

"Sure, I guess." Dad chuckled and went to the coffee maker to begin the morning brew. "My house though. My rules. You kids should now that by now."

I knew he would say that. I guess I would learn to deal, but this was already off to a bad start.

Breakfast was cooked by yours truly. Dad was awful about cooking anything and I had learned over the years out of necessity. Our chatter was casual; how were finals? Grades solid? The soul reaper business (Did I forget to mention he used to be a Soul Reaper captain?) How's the girlfriend (or lack thereof?)

Dad eventually excused himself. "Have work to do. I'll be in the ol' office if you need me." He paused. "Maybe... we could do something tonight? Hang out?"

Weren't we hanging out now?. "Yeah," was my simple response complemented by a smile. "Sounds good."

We parted ways. My day wasn't any more interesting than it had been earlier. Watched TV, hung out with Mizuiro and Keigo, and came back to scroll through social media on the laptop. All the day in the life of a Japanese teenager.

I decided it might be a good time to get some fapping time in, so I excitedly walked to the bathroom with a tube in my hand. Normally a bathroom isn't necessary for this, but I had been doing some exploration recently. It had come up talking with some guys about some of the craziest stuff their girls had done to get them off. We were drunk, but one guy straight up blurted out that his girl had fingered his backdoor.

It peaked my interested and I had purchased a small bottle of lube discreetly. Stripping down and stepping into the shower, I pressed the lube into my fingers and rubbed it against the pucker. My cock was already standing on end, it's proud eleven inches on display as I began to stroke. It was trimmed up, nice and smooth down below. Porn had it's influences. And if you think we Japanese guys are small, think again!

We had a nice ledge to sit down on in this shower, and I used the opportunity to do so. Warm water poured over me as I started to slide my fingers in, pressing them deep, feel myself widen to accept them. Oh yes. My cock was at full erection, my hand pumping fast, the enlarged head throbbing and dribbling precum to lube my masturbation. Deeper. Wider. Rub back and forth...

Oh fuck, yessss! Almost there. My fingers wiggled and pumped, trying to find that sweet spot someone had described, when-

"Ichigo! Dinner has arrived!"

What the hell? Shit. I forgot we didn't discuss what we were doing for that. I cut the shower and quickly dried off, tossing on my old clothes and making my way downstairs. Thanks for blue-balling me, Dad. You're worse than my ex.

It was delivery pizza. Figures. I knew he couldn't cook anything on his own. It was pepperoni and from the local place down the street, so at least he did well.

He was wearing a thin white t-shirt and jeans. At least he had clothes on now. "Just got a call from Yuzu and Karin. They're staying with a friend tonight so it's just us guys! I was thinking we could just chat and watch a movie? Sound good? Had a lot of work to get through, I don't think I could be up late."

It sounded fine to me. More chatter. We were getting along, and I couldn't be happier to spend time with him. He was genuinely interested in my stories about school and life, and vis-versa. It was just... nice.

The sun set and Dad had progressed to his fifth beer. We moved to the living room and he popped in a movie he claimed Mom loved. I thought that was a bit weird. Maybe unhealthy. But I went with it.

Unfortunately, as I was quickly learning, Dad also enjoys undressing as he drinks. His shirt was tossed to the side and his jeans were on the floor as he made his way back to the couch.

"Seriously, dude..." I grumbled, having to face my Dad's mammoth bulge once more. Even without the erection aspect, it was still a beast.

"My rules, kiddo." He slumped down onto the couch next to me, thankfully placing the bowl of popcorn between us. "Get used to it. You should be happy. There are no women here."

His speech was a bit slurred, so that was disappointing. Drunk Dad was always a wild animal to control. Hopefully the movie would keep him occupied.

The film was held our attention, and I had to admit Mom had good taste. We worked through half the popcorn as an hour went by, and Dad finished his sixth beer.

I didn't appreciate him moving the popcorn bowl to his lap to get better access to it. He was drunk, so whatever. I scooted over next to him to grab some handfuls myself, not happy that we were brushing arms now. Thanks for making this weird man.

The movie continued. Dad finished beer seven. Why was I counting these? I held a distant memory about beer count that I couldn't quite bring myself to remember the significance...

OH NO. It all came back. Every time Dad finished beer seven, without fail, he would be completely unconscious within minutes. And nothing could disturb this slumber; he would be dead to the world. He had to limit himself at bars when out with friends, since they had gotten tired of carrying back his deadweight.

Sure enough, it began. He grumbled something then slumped, as you're going to suspect, in my direction. His head landed on my shoulder and he began a light snore.

Wonderful. Great bonding, Dad.

I just kept watching the movie for the moment. I wasn't comfortable waking him like this and wasn't confident I'd know how he would react. He wasn't an angry drunk, but no one really likes being woken in this state, much less a guy larger and more powerful than me.

Then things... got weird. He reached his arm around me amidst his snoring. Is he holding on? I mean, ok, I guess I can deal with this.

But then he leaned against me and the next thing I knew, we were falling over sideways into the cushion. His body slid in behind me, his arm wrapped around my torso and I quickly found myself little spoon on the couch with my Dad as the big spoon.

This was not happening. Why was he-?

"Masaki... so... comfy..."

Oh God no. He thought I was Mom. This had escalated to full-scale weird.

I still found myself unable to resist the current situation. My conscious mind continued to reason that I just didn't want to wake a potentially angry drunk and witness the consequences.

But I think deep down I enjoyed the embrace. I was straight (for now) and had always been the dominant person in relationships. Experiencing the other side and feeling this man's large arms encompass my body was comforting. Relaxing. His thick pecs rubbed against my back where my shirt had ridden up and it actually felt kind of nice.

This was so weird. But I'd enjoy it for now.

Or so I thought. "Mmph... Masaki... naughty... girl..."

This turned out to mean what I thought it meant. I was only wearing basketball shorts and boxers, so I easily felt it begin. That mammoth he kept in his boxers leapt to life, growing and growing, becoming a stiff sword to be reckoned with.

How do I even escape such a scenario? The next thing I knew, he had slid down his waistband in one fluid motion, his behemoth of a cock exposed and pressing against my basketball shorts.

Fuck it was huge. It was eased between my two cheeks, and I was terrified of what he might try at this point. Back and forth, up and down. A soft humping motion against me began.

Yeah, he wasn't aware of anything right now. "Up... up, up... up, the butt..."

What!?

His fingers stumbled to manage this, which I was thankful for at first but he eventually had slid down my own boxers and shorts in one fell swoop. Now the beast pressed between my bare back door, squeezing between the cheeks.

Oh wow, this thing was warm. Heat radiated off it. I could feel it's rigid shape, it's incredible length and how it ran to the top of my butt. I just wish it wasn't so big or else I might be more willing to-

What? God, what was I thinking? This was my fucking Dad!

And, as it turned out, he was about to fuck me. "Up up... up..."

I thought this would be excruciating and he might give up right away, but then I remembered I had lubed up a bit earlier. And some had remained, letting him guide himself inside with ease.

Here we go. My anal virginity being taken by a guy. Dad, no less.

Oh fuck, it hurt. The lube helped, but this guy was still a fucking mammoth. The head popped in and a few inches followed, a gasp escaping my lips as I cringed and gripped the couch. Ow, ow. Props to mom for having far more endurance than I do.

Then he started to pump his hips. Thank God only being halfway inside was satisfying for him, because I think I might actually rip apart if he went further. My pucker was screaming in pain as he slid back and forth, the lube assisting him, his precum dripping inside me as he went.

He held me tight. That was actually nice, his arms around me, holding my chest. Ok, wait he's grabbing at my chest. Oh fuck, he's tweaking my nipples... huh. Turns out I like that.

It was fucking painful as Hell, but I was starting to discover what my friend had found fascinating about teasing the backdoor. He was hitting that spot with his cock (pretty easily, given the size.) And it felt amazing. I actually found a moan escaping my lips, and my cock was solid.

Well, might make the most of an awkward situation. Tossed my shorts to the side of the couch, just a shirt on that had already ridden up at this point. I pumped my own cock, rubbing from tip to base, beating it without making much more sound than needed. It perfectly complimented the anal stimulation, Dad thrusting faster now, grunting a bit.

"Masaki... here... comes the... gravy train..."

Oh no no no. He can't do this. I've never had gay sex before, let alone been cum in. I need to figure out how to withdraw...

But I can't be bothered. I'm about to cum myself. My leg is propped up, furiously pounding away, my gasps increasing as I feel out cocks both throbbing in unison. The heat between our bodies is a furnace, the ecstasy in full throttle. Release was at hand.

"Entering... the station..." he grunted.

Then it came. I don't know what this sensation is like with normal-sized guys, but I can't imagine it was quite like this. Cum poured inside me, surging through that virgin anal tract and stuffing it. I started to realize how much I enjoyed the sensation of being filled, between that and his cock. The gooey seed was so warm, so thick. I could compare it to less appetizing things, but know it was cum filled me with arousal. This was new.

That brought me to my own orgasm. It shot across the living room. Whoops. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that, but I didn't care at the moment. It was easily the biggest cum I had ever had in my life, the remains dripping down the head and onto my hand, thick and warm.

"Train... disengaging..."

Dad slid his titan out of me. Oh god, that ached to stretch my pucker like that. I panted and slowly slid off the couch, only to see that Dad was still completely out. Mouth hanging open, snoring; this guy wasn't faking it. He actually could sleep fuck.

Well, at least I know what held that marriage together for as long as it did.

I cleaned things up, sliding Dad's boxers up carefully, and lay a blanket over him. Tip-toeing back to my bedroom, I collapsed on my bed and was out in a flash.

Gay sex. With Dad. God, this was fucked up.

I slept in the next morning. Yeah, my back entrance kind of ached. Time was needed for a recovery like that.

I worked my way downstairs and was greeted by Dad calling out. "Hey buddy, can you come here for a minute? We need to talk."

Oh fuck. No, this can't be happening. Wasn't he asleep during the whole thing? This was about to be the most awkward encounter of the century.

Instead, I walked in to see him holding up a rug from the living room. And strewn across it was... the seed of yours truly.

"Listen buddy." He was completely serious. "I know we both live here and enjoy getting our rocks off in certain ways, but can you keep it out of the living room? Clean this up."

He tossed the rug my way and went off to make coffee. So he didn't know the real reason behind this.

This summer was about to be weird.

 **THE END.**


	2. Savoring my Father

**CHAPTER II.**

After you've been fucked by your own father, and I mean that quite literally, it's hard to think about anything else.

My mind was occupied the entire week. No one noticed that I walked a little weird on Monday, but I was definitely feeling it. My father Isshin had torn me a new one down there, my poor pucker aching every time I stretched. Dad questioned why I was using so much ibuprofen, and I didn't have much of a reason other than 'a headache.' The response of 'your gigantic cock is the reason' probably would have made more sense.

"So when are you moving to British Columbia, Ichigo?" asked Mizuiro, one of my friends. Me, him, Keigo, and Chad were walking down the street, enjoying Karakura Town's summers.

"I told you, man. In August!" I said.

"Well, unlike you smarties. I'm joining the workforce!" said Keigo. I was glad I could always count on him being a nut to cheer me up.

"Yeah and you barely graduated." I said. Chad and Mizuiro chuckled.

"So where are you going, Chad?" he asked again.

"University of Texas at Austin. I'm majoring in Latin American studies." he told him.

"Ichigo, what are you majoring in?" he asked.

"Mechanical engineering." I said. "What about you?"

"Uhh, heading to Nagoya U. Seeing what they have." he said.

"Interesting." we all said. We all decided to go to the beach and then back home.

Nights at home were getting awkward. They were especially awkward with Yuzu and Karin at home. Oddly enough, it might have been less awkward had Dad known what transpired a few days ago. At least then he could be more sensitive to my mood. As it was, the man was his usual carefree self, jolly and outgoing as ever. Unaware he was balls deep in his own son days before.

"So you got your first day in Vancouver planned out?" Dad took a big scoop of rice and shoved it into his mouth. Yuzu was the cook of the family. I really wish she'd let me cook; heck, I would enjoy cooking for this family.

We were sitting at the kitchen table, eating like a normal Japanese family. We sat side by my dad and let me tell you my cock was definitely hardening.

"Yeah, I've got it all planned out. First I'm going to visit my dorms, then visit Vogue Theatre, the Vancouver Art Gallery, and then eat at a sushi place." I told him.

"I hear that Vancouver has the best sushi outside of Japan." said Karin

Thankfully, he was focused on food. Sitting a few feet away but side-by-side, I was able to steal some glances down at the intruder that stole my anal virginity a few nights before.

THAT thing was inside me? It looked huge even as we sat here with nothing to stimulate him. I read up about huge cocks, how some 'showed' instead of 'growed'. Dad was definitely had a cock that didn't need to grow. It seemed to be at a full length at all times, bulging against boxers that were probably too small to contain it, the print of cock evident in the striped pattern.

"Ichigo I am so proud of you!" Yuzu said. She got more food.

"I am too son," Now he turned his gaze to me. "Kids don't always handle what appended to your mom very well, but you and the girls turned out alright. Solid grades, no tantrums, ace soccer player for Karin... I don't know how I created such great kids, to be honest."

We all had a laugh at that. "We'll agree with you there. That's a mystery." me and my sisters said in uniosn.

He smiled. "Even though you're going abroad to study, relax sometimes. Take your time. You have a big future ahead of you."

This was sincerity on a level I'd never heard from him before. I was wondering why he always railed on me and beating me up. He told me it was so I could be prepared for battles with Hollows.

But having a caring father could alleviate that in a way I had yet to understand.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

He chuckled. "I don't even need to coach you. The spirit to thrive is already in you."

Well, SOMETHING was in me recently, but- Jesus Christ, I need to stop thinking about that.

My buddies and I were going for a camping trip to celebrate me and Chad's last days in Japan cause we're both leaving next week. We found a better deal on a camp ground then and wanted to wait to have the perfect trip. Maybe get some ladies to go with us, but that was in the air at the moment.

So that night was another casual one with Dad. We kicked back on the couch and watched some TV, having some more banter about what we were watching and just life in general. Pals again, friends till the end, we were closer than ever. Thank God Yuzu and Karin went on a summer trip to Hokkaido with their macrame club. Okay, Yuzu's macrame club. Karin wanted to go because she said Hokkaido guys are too fast. They'll be gone all week but they will be back to see me off.

I started counting the beers and saw number six go by. Was I ready for another seven? Going to have to say no.

"Hey Ichigo, probably should finish the next one when you're ready to go to bed." I mentioned with a punch on the shoulder. "You're going to wake up on the couch again otherwise."

"Ah!" He laughed and turned a slight shade of red beneath the dark scuffle of his unshaven face."You know about the mystery of beer seven, then? Fuck, that's embarrassing."

I hadn't intended to do that, thought we were having a fun time. "Sorry son, I was just joking. I don't do too well after seven beers either. I can't blame you."

He smirked. "At the age of eighteen?"

Busted. Oh well. I knew dads cared a lot less about that than moms. "Did I say beers? I meant cokes."

"Is doing coke better?"

More laughter. The good times were still rolling. Thank God.

The clock struck midnight and we ran out of shows to hold our interest. Dad just finished up beer seven and claimed he was heading upstairs to avoid me having to drag him up there. Good call. I was pretty strong thanks to my years as a Soul Reaper and martial arts, but I couldn't lift someone that size.

I got ready for bed and heard the sound of a large body collapsing onto a mattress. Did he just pass out on the way there? He was too funny.

But as I lay there and tried my best to get some shut eye, my mind kept coming back to it; that fifteen-inch destroyer of anal virginity.

How did he even manage to hide it most days? I didn't notice any shape when he wore normal pants. Was there a strategy bigger guys used for this? You'd have to strap something like that down with duct tape.

At least it would explain why I rarely saw him in a swimsuit. Speedos would definitely be out of the question for this guy, unless people were accepting of the top of his manhood poking out like a flag.

Fuck, it was happening again. The vision of Dad in a speedo made me think more about his cock, it's length, it's girth. I really only had one good view of it so far, given my, erm, "sexual experience" with it was all behind my back. Or in my back. However you want to phrase that.

I needed another view. Just to understand it, you know? Nothing gay, just research. Of course.

Realizing Dad was dead to the world and that this might be a perfect opportunity, I walked down the hallway towards the master bedroom. I didn't have much as far as pajamas go, just wearing my short boxers and walking barefoot on the carpet.

Slowly opening the door, I shed some light into the room.

There was the great bear himself, lying on his back and snoring louder than any stereo in the house could play music. Seriously, I would worry a goddamn lion is roaming about if I didn't know it was him.

He was just wearing his boxers, of course. His muscular arms and legs sprawled out, probably thrown there by the impact of his free fall into the cushion. I took a moment to view those amazing pecs and abs.

He rocked the 'dad bod' pretty well, I'll have to admit. Nothing about him was fat, absolutely nothing. His body was all solid muscle and well portioned. To be short: It was every woman's fantasy.

But my focus was on the tent in his boxers. I crept to the side of the bed, having an easy time getting into position on my knees and being in arms length of my prize.

The best way to do this was probably to reach into the boxer slit and draw out the beast. My fingers were nimble as they worked (thanks for the training, Urahara!), and I was able to find the warm shaft and direct him out of the confinements in front.

A few snores that ended short had me worried he was going to drift back to the land of consciousness, but he continued his slumber. There wasn't any way to excuse myself out of this one if I was caught.

And then it was out. My God, was it just bigger from this angle, or had it grown? It was definitely all fifteen inches I remembered, the rigid shaft hot as I held it at the base, the throbbing purple head flaring out in a way that gave a lovely mushroom shape to the tip.

It started to stiffen. Was it because I was still holding onto it at the base? Regardless, it was soon standing up on it's own, having a slight curve to its shape that directed towards his face.

Oh fuck, I was hard too. I felt my bulge press against the side of the bed, aching to get out. Good work, Ichigo. It was no longer a suspicion; you enjoyed your dad's cock.

Might as well explore a bit more. My hand gripped the base tight and started to rub the shaft up and down. This thing was so thick that my fingers struggled to reach all the way around, coming apart towards the bottom as I began to pump gently. Not too fast now. Don't want to ruin a good thing.

I heard a few groans between the snores. "Mmmm... good girl, Masaki..." I could really do without that. Mistaking me for mother was just adding another layer of awkward that I didn't want to deal with right now.

Whatever. This thing was THROBBING in my grip, still pumping at the base a little quicker now.

The fruits of my labor were forming at the slit on top; precum began to drip slowly down the shaft, some of it colliding with my hand. It was weird to feel someone else's precum for the first time, understanding that it was similar to my own. Warm, thinner than regular cum, and probably salty to the taste.

Did I want to try tasting it? I would lick my own precum on occasion. Nothing weird about it, in my opinion. It was mostly tasteless and had a unique texture. Let's see if Dad's was similar.

I leaned onto the bed as much as I dared, bending over it now with my elbows on the comforter, ass propped up in the air. I was still pumping the base slowly now as I leaned over and found my lips level with the throbbing head.

And I dipped down into my first blowjob. That's what this was, I suppose. It was weird to be on the other side of this for the first time, tasting the sexual lubricant on my tongue as the head slid inside my wet lips with ease.

I wasn't prepared for the girth, I'll admit. While putting the head inside was easy, every inch after that gagged me right away. My mouth strained to stretch around it as I got as much in as I could (at least eight inches... that's good for a first time, right?) and I found my tongue lapping at the slit to gather the precum that dripped out. It was addicting to swallow. Not to mention his balls, which were the size of grapefruits.

"Ung... good Masaki... drink from the water fountain..." Ok, Dad's sexy talk could use some work.

One hand pumped the base a bit harder, and now I added my other hand to the middle of the shaft. I had plenty of room for them, that's for sure. Both hands pumped in unison, fingers gripping around the soft foreskin, thankful for the precum dripping down since it allowed for a more lubricated experience Dad would appreciate in the morning.

The precum flowed, and unintentionally, so did my drool. Maybe it was just an instinct when sucking cock. My lips left his manhood drenched each time they slid up, letting that warm treat from my mouth slide down each ridge of the goliath.

I couldn't help but moan a little into his cock. As much as I was afraid to admit it in a conscious sense, deep down I was so happy to do this. It was a rush of a whole new kind of energy, the release of a sexuality I had never bothered exploring before. But I can't imagine most boys found out about it via their fathers.

My own erection pressed into the comforter, my hips humping lightly to rub it back and forth against my boxer fabric. I was soaking the undergarments, but I clearly didn't care at the moment. If it was possible to cum like this with little stimulation, I would have to imagine I'm close.

"In comes... the downpour..."

Oh shit. He was going to cum again. I hadn't prepared for this one; if I remove my lips, he'll cum all over himself. And if I didn't clean up every drop perfectly, wouldn't he be a little suspicious at how he managed to do that?

I couldn't risk it. I kept my mouth on his cock (or at least what I could manage to fit), and continued to pump that shaft back and forth. Squeezing and rubbing, my tongue still flickering at the slit. Go ahead and give it to me, daddy. I'm ready.

Fuck. Did I just think of him as 'daddy'? I was losing it.

"Wooo..." he mumbled like a drunk boy on a rollercoaster.

There was so much that sprang forward. It was like turning on a water fountain where the pressure was configured incorrectly and set to full blast. The first huge spurt hit the back of my throat, nearly making me gag at first. Then another spurt, then a continuous stream of it poured in, gushing in as the dam broke loose.

I wasn't used to the taste of this in comparison to precum. When jacking off on my own, my horny romps usually end right after I cross that finish line.

So it was new to me, to say the least. How gooey it was, the texture, the salty foretaste, and the strange tangy aftertaste. It all filled my maw quickly, my cheeks bulging as his cock continued to pump me full.

I had to swallow, less I start leaking some out. Gulp, gulp, I sucked down wave after wave, nearly gagging and bringing it back up at first. There was a lot, ok? I got into a rhythm of swallowing and gulping each load that filled in.

"Good girl..." His hand moved like it was going to pat me on the head, but luckily he missed and patted the comforter instead.

After what must have been a few minutes of swallowing my father's hot seed, I finally eased up and popped my lips off his cock, a thin strand of saliva connecting my mouth to the tip. I gasped for air and couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face; I actually enjoyed that. Aside from the 'almost barfing up cum' part.

A few more bits! I leaned down and licked them up, Dad's cock already starting to deflate and return to his stomach as it laid down. I was quick to tuck it back into his boxers and eased off the bed. The continuous snoring the whole time didn't waver, and once more he was unaware of the sexual romp he had just had with his own son.

God, I felt fucked up. These emotions weren't easy to control. But I was so hard and had to finish. My boxers came off and I stood there, jacking off to the sight of Dad slumbering and the very recent memory of what was in my mouth.

It was strange how my view of him changed so drastically in the past few days. Maybe it's because he hadn't been around much before now and it felt like we were bonding for the first time. There wasn't a previous relationship to ruin.

The way his chest rose up and down, his legs curled up beneath him, and his arms spread out lazily was all just too cute. If I was a more daring person, I would have loved to curl up next to him and run my fingers on that solid body, to see what it felt like, to watch his expression. But I had to play it safe.

Fuck! It was so easy to cum in instances of heightened sexual tension like this. I quickly put my boxers at the head of my erection to not cause a mess, jetting a powerful load into the already messy fabric. My cock throbbed in pure ecstasy and I had to give another small moan in satisfaction.

But the 'post masturbation' guilt swept in, and I snuck out of there. I closed the door without any notice of Dad recognizing and crept back to my room. Collapsing on my bed, I proceeded to have the best sleep since the last time we fucked.

When I woke the next day, my plan was in place. I needed to work Dad into my favor and get us fucking together, consensually. There wasn't a lot of moral ground for continuing to do things like this, the innocent man unaware of what I was doing to him.

Dad didn't know how hot I had it for him. It was time to use that fire to heat things up.

 **THE END.**


	3. Getting my Father

**CHAPTER III!**

Putting together a plan to hook up with your own father in a natural progression was proving harder than I thought.

For one, I couldn't think of any example of him displaying an interest in bisexuality. The guy was straight through and through. Liked the hot celebrity girls, still hooked up with women on like crazy, etc. The guy liked tits.

Then again, had I ever been interested in men before now? I was wondering what triggered that sexual awakening. Maybe it was the sudden role reversal, or a man forcing me into a situation that my conscious mind would have normally ignored. Being interested in men was something my brain had never considered an option before, like it was a hard boundary for me. Like when I was a Soul Reaper, I never felt anything towards Renji or Byakuya but now I think about it I kinda do. Byakuya was so handsome it nearly killed every female just looking at him. I swear I couldn't figure out my feelings right now. Maybe I could if I was a psychologist?

Regardless, I wasn't a psychologist and I probably wasn't going to figure this out myself.

With how open father was about his body went it was just us guys, there was definitely still opportunity here. I just needed to find the right opening... Ok, that could have been phrased better.

It was my second-to-last night in Japan. I was going to leave for British Columbia on Thursday. You know, being an ocean away from your family really is going to get to you, especially if you have feelings for your own dad. Could I blame me though? As I said before my dad is the paragon of physical health, no doubt from his work as a Soul Reaper and all the working out he does. Not to mention his huge 15 inch cock. Was I going to have sex in Vancouver? With guys? With girls? Maybe but I'll say this: No one is ever going to match my father's sexual prowess. Morning came and I was awoken by that unique Japanese sun, I'm going to miss that sunshine. I went downstairs and ate breakfast with my family trying not to notice dad. He didn't stick around for long anyway.

He was observing a patient today and left quickly. I sort of missed him during the day. That boxer bulge kept my attention more than I cared to admit, and just having someone around to joke and hang out with was something I was getting used to.

I sent him a few texts and smiled when I got a reply. Karin and Yuzu are here to keep me company fortunately. Though Yuzu was a little miffed about my less than slovenly behavior sometimes. I decided to help her out. And back to my father.

A thing? Is this what I wanted with my own father? I needed to get out.

My friends were still around for our final days together, but they had other schedules to attend to. They were all busying themselves with college prep, buying what they needed and planning out their first year of courses. They would periodically leave for orientation, telling me tales about the hot girls they met in the short time they were there. Fortunately, I had decided to take the initiative buy everything I needed for college months in advance.

On my walk I had looked at how cute some guys where. Also I noticed at how muscular they were. I saw one guy jogging who had muscles almost like my father but I wasn't going to chase after him. I needed someone older and gruff, like father. Great, now I have an old-man fetish. You've definitely discovered a little too much when your own fetishes start creeping you out.

Dad returned from his office and we went apart our day as normal. He said he missed me while he was out. Missed hanging out with me. I felt a little warmer after that.

Now was the time to put some plans into motion.

Dad's study was on the second floor with a little bit of hallway to walk down before entering. The floorboards at the beginning of the hallway always creak when you step on them. Dad's computer monitor faced away from the door, and I'd used some common sense awhile back to conclude that this was all a perfect setup to avoid anyone catching him jacking off. The frantic clicking when I entered his study on occasion all but confirmed it.

I tested all the floorboards and learned a way to walk just right to not elicit a sound. Stealth was the name of the game today, and it was just a matter of catching him in the act.

I thought back to the times I've caught him quickly trying to close up shop when I entered the office. Right after he got home from work seemed to be the prime time for him, so I was ready to try this strategy out.

A normal day went by, my last day in Japan before I leave tomorrow. Yuzu and Karin were out getting supplies for my going away party tonight. I was in my room and pretended to be busy when he got back. Just chilling in my boxers, getting into the trend Dad had set. A few minutes after I heard the office door open and close, and I sprang into action.

I nimbly avoided all the squeaky floorboards as I walked down the hall. Dad definitely had a good setup since this was not easy to avoid.

Then I was at the office door, my hand resting softly in the brass handle. The only way to pull this off was to get in as quickly as possible, before he had time to react or exit anything.

1... 2... 3!

I burst in, walking quickly with a smile on my face. "Hey Dad, have some good news! I-"

Perfect. He was just in the middle of what I'd hoped.

In the few seconds after I entered, I closed the gap to the side of his desk. While he was reaching for his mouse with fear in his eyes, I could already see the busty MILF porn playing, muted for stealth on his own part.

Even better was his mammoth cock at full erection, still sticking out of the slit at the top of his boxers. I had caught him so off guard that he was trying to exit the porn and zip up his pants at the same time, and it was not going well for him, to say the least. The rest of his body was barren, sticking with his boxer-only policy as usual.

"Oh god, um, hey Ichigo." He accidentally clicked a button to expand the window instead of minimize. I couldn't help but giggle. "This is, eh, awkward."

"So, it looks like you're into-" I looked a bit more closely at the screen. "-MILFs taking it up the ass? At least they're doing a pretty good job of it."

"Um, yeah... I guess." Was Dad blushing? I couldn't help but smirk. I was so evil (I was part Hollow after all), but loving this way too much. "Maybe we should instill a knocking habit around the house."

"True. Or we could just bond like father and son."

"Huh?"

I pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and sat down next to him. "I'm into this stuff as well. And you've made it clear you enjoy walking around in your briefs and having your cock out when Yuzu and Karin, so let's just bond over some good ol' fashion fapping. Hanging out, watching some MILF's get destroyed by huge dicks."

"Hey, wow, uh." Dad was really struggling to come up words. "This might be a bit much, buddy."

"Aren't you the one who wants to be more open-minded and free-spirited? This is a perfect opportunity!"

I had him there. That was the doctrine he lived by, and I saw him failing to come up with a counter-argument.

Before he could further object, I reached into the slit on the front of my boxers and brought out my own manhood. It was standing at it's prideful eleven inches, very erect and rigid, inheriting some attributes from the cock standing aside it.

Dad eyeballed it for a moment in disbelief, more-so that I was actually doing this rather than the size of the cock. But I mean come on, I was trying to contend with an fifteen-incher; certainly more than my eleven inches.

"So? Want to press play? Oh, and turn on the volume since we don't need to hide this anymore." I said with a smirk and satisfaction that this was working.

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not..." he mumbled, then turned back to the porn. A moment later the sounds of a woman in heat filled the office, the video proceeding to tell her tale of taking it up the ass like a professional.

Despite all my Dad obsessions lately, I had to admit this stuff still turned me on. My cock was erect from watching his, but this video at least assisted with bring it to 'throbbing and ready to burst in seconds' status. So I stroked slowly at first, careful at not being the first out of the race.

Dad hesitated, then eventually brought himself to start masturbating once more. He did it like I expected, wrapping one hand around the shaft towards the base and another hand just above that. His hands were a bit larger than mine and able to reach around the full girth. It was so satisfying to watch him pleasure himself for the first time, muscles and just in his boxers like me.

He began to pump himself slowly at first, his face neutral and stoic. Doing this in front of his son was definitely giving him conflicting feelings at the moment, but he picked up speed and slumped back into his chair after a few minutes.

The scene was heating up on screen, despite that not being my current focus. I was stroking my own erection, content with just one hand at the moment. Precum dribbled out the tip and I smeared some down the underside as it appeared. Dad seemed to notice this, but didn't comment.

"Uhnn... Fuck..." He grunted, really picking up the pace now, his firm grip tightening and loosening in rhythm as he pumped up and down. Precum dribbled from the large slit on top and I couldn't help but lick my lips as I watched.

His large biceps bulged a bit as he got to work, really going to town on himself as started to pant. Shuddering deep breaths, eyes fluttering as the waves of pleasure began to wash over him. Oh yes Daddy, pump that cock.

Then came the finale. Not of the porn, mind you. Of the real show.

Dad grunted loud, his eyes rolling back and hands flying off the joystick as he unleashed a torrent of cum. I hadn't realized how much he would unload since it had all been inside me previously, but it was a lot. It shot up his chest, landing on his thick pecs with a few drops on his nipples, several ropes landing next to them. His cock throbbed and exploded several times, shaking as his giant balls sunk in. I loved the way the cum was on his hairless thick chest.

Fuck. Just watching his expression of pure ecstasy and his body shake and arch was too much for me. I came moments after, deciding to make a mess of my own chest as well as I shot upwards. It landed and I smiled at the warm sensation hitting my abs, wishing it was father's instead.

"Wow. That was hot." I said with a laugh, trying to make this more casual.

"Yeah! Man, what a rush." He agreed! And he even smiled, although he didn't look at me in my cum-covered state.

But the acceptance was enough for me right now. I stuffed my member back into my boxers, deciding to leave the cum on my chest as a tease when I exited the room. I was turning into a cum slut, I have to admit. "Let me know next time you jack off. You watch some good stuff."

He chuckled a bit and shrugged. "Uh, yeah. Suppose I can. It was fun." Hesitation again. But it was at least more acceptance, another rule of society broken down in his mind.

Progress was being made.

I decided to let him make the next move, to see just how far I was getting.

Which was a bummer at first. The next few days, his jack off sessions were devoid of my presence, and he kept to his old ways of hiding and keeping a secret.

But at the end of the week, I heard a voice call up to my room: "Hey Ichigo! Want to come down and... ummm..."

I was already on my way, a smirk on my face by how embarrassed he was to be doing this. The effort is what mattered to me.

We both sat down in our spots from the previous session, just in boxers. The cocks came out and I sighed to see my large friend once more. So lovely.

As the porn began, I made a new suggestion. "Hey man. I've been having a hard time getting off the past few days and was hoping if you could... You know. Help me out."

He gave me a baffled look. "Uh. How?"

"Well, I can get off a lot easier if the hand rubbing me off isn't mine. I think that applies to a lot of guys. It takes me forever to get off on my own, but if a girl is doing it then I can finish in just a few minutes. I was thinking you could reach over and rub me off, while I do the same to you? I mean, if that's alright."

This was definitely a big step and I knew I was pushing it here. But to my surprise he sighed and nodded in agreement. "Well... it's weird. But that makes sense to me. Let's just try it out and see how we like it. Try not to make a thing of it."

I knew how I would feel about it, but I agreed and decided to indulge him.

I moved my chair against his so I could reach over with two hands as he started the video. It felt so nice to grip that firm slab of cock again, my fingers curling around the thick girth as they felt at home once more. One of my arms pressed against his chest as I reached over, and I could feel a slight shudder roll through his body as I took hold. Daddy's chest was so smooth and chiseled against my arm.

"There's a lot to work with here. Can't even reach around the damn thing." I said with a tease.

"Heh, yeah. You at least got some of those genes."

Oh, was he having fun with it now? My casual tone to the whole situation definitely seemed to help him out and calm his nerves.

Then he reached over and grabbed my cock at the base, gently at first. Hesitation. He cleared his throat then gripped me tight, large warm palm resting against my throbbing erection. God, I was going to burst in seconds if he went too fast. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Does that... feel alright?" He managed to ask.

I laughed. "Of course, man. You know how to jerk off, right? Just do it to me."

He gulped and nodded. This was beyond cute. I really was a demon for enjoying this so much.

The porn began and we both watched in fascination as a blonde bimbo got to work on screen. I started to work him with both hands, using the technique I observed from yesterday. He was throbbing so hard in my grip, feeling every ridge of him as my fingers held tight with each movement.

I loved how his generation didn't care even to trim their private regions. Each pump with my hands down to the base had me landing in a patch of pubic hair. As I got a bit closer to get a better grip, I could inhale that lovely musk that comes from a cock wrapped up in boxers and finally set free after a long day.

The hand on my own cock was amazing. His grip was firm and he was nice and slow. I could feel the precum drip from the tip and slide down the shaft, smirking a bit as his hand jerked away for a moment, like he was trying to wipe it away, then resuming the handjob.

"Fuck. This is nice." He groaned, watching the blonde on the monitor swallow a cock whole.

I had to agree, but my moans were starting to increase in volume. Having such a rough hand work my throbbing erection was getting me off so well that I felt my orgasm begin to swell.

"Oh... oh God..." I groaned. "I'm gonna cum..."

"Same here..." he groaned with me. I could feel the heat from his cock and the jerking motions of someone who's about to have a raging orgasm.

Then he unleashed, shooting load after load from his behemoth. It shot so high this time that it actually hit the bottom of his chin, the rest falling in a line below that lead down to his stomach. It looked thicker and there was so much more, a few more loads flying across his abs and drenching him in his own baby batter.

Then my erection exploded, falling into a similar painting of orgasmic bliss. I groaned and leaned back into my chair, back arching, eyes rolling back as I just rode out the full beauty of cumming to completion.

"Wow." Dad actually laughed this time, wiping some of the cum off his chin. "I don't think I've cum that hard in years."

"See? All in the stranger hand technique." I laughed with him.

I handed some tissues and we cleaned up. God, I just wanted to lick the cum off of his chest, taste every inch of his body. But that time would come. Patience, young father fucker.

We only had one more jerk off session for the week. I couldn't tell what signs to get from that. Perhaps he was still warming up to the idea. I accepted that this wasn't easy to grasp.

We did the same thing as last time, grabbing each other and giving wonderful handjobs while watching the typical trashy porn. This time, he didn't shy away from my precum and used it to smear over my cock head when it came up. And I gave his balls a nice squeeze to urge on his orgasm, noticing some nice results as I did so.

So it was another four days before I was invited down again, this time finding the handsome man lounging on the couch. He hooked up the new USB dongle I bought him for Father's Day to the TV and he had a video lined up ready to watch. These porn viewings were becoming big ordeals, it seemed.

I was very happy to plop down next to him, behemoth cock already in hand and ready. But he looked a bit bummed out.

I turned my head to the side. "What's up, man?"

He shrugged. "Haven't able to finish the past few days. You know the feeling? Like, you're getting into it, getting so close to cumming, then the actual climax escapes you at the last second."

I chuckled. "Heck yeah, man. Worst feeling in the world. Need my help?"

"Yeah. Probably could use a pussy, to be honest."

Wow, our sex talk was getting pretty out in the open. He was still focused on his bimbos, but I could live with it.

But I think I knew what he was getting at. Hands didn't have the same sensation as straight sex, especially rough man hands. He needed more lubrication, soft tissue, something to fuck deep...

Oh boy. I had an idea, but this could end poorly if it wasn't received well.

He started up the video and my hands found their familiar handholds on his lengthy pole, beginning their usual rub down. Firm and tight, rubbing the foreskin back and forth over the rigid shape.

I waited till he was getting into it, really watching the TV with interest and fascination. I was slowly leaning over and putting my head lower, waiting for when he would be least likely to notice me doing anything out of the ordinary. That's when I made my move; I quickly bobbed my head down and took him into my mouth.

It tasted lovely to have this precum on my tongue once more, gulping down the warm clear lubrication. I was only able to get the head inside, stretching my lips wide to the point of aching at first.

The response from above was what I initially expected. "What the fuck, son?!" And I felt a jerk from his body as he had a huge urge to pull the cock from my lips.

But as he felt my tongue begin to work against his urethra, and my saliva cover inches of that rigid manhood, he started to get used to it. "Kiddo, this is really... fucked up..." The groans between his words seemed to imply his subconscious felt otherwise.

I loved the way Daddy tasted. I could get used to it. His precum filled my mouth as I started to bob up and down, taking a few inches inside my lips. Saliva dripped down the shaft as I made sure to get it nice and sloppy, my hands accepting the extra lubrication as they continued to pump up and down at the bottom. Despite using my mouth and two hands, there was still room to spare on this rod. Pleasuring him in the future would be no easy task.

"Christ..." I heard him say, groaning a bit more after that. His body jerked and spasmed a few times, and I could feel the shockwaves of pleasure as I gripped and sucked that behemoth down. I could still hear the video playing the background, but somehow I didn't feel like anyone was paying attention anymore.

Then that familiar throbbing sensation flowed through him, and once more I tasted the victory of cum in my mouth. Thick and salty seed poured from the tip and I was better at swallowing it this time around, gulping down the waves as they hit the back of my throat. This was far more powerful than the cum when he was asleep a few weeks back, this one continuing to gush for at least twenty seconds before ceasing to a dribble. I still gagged a bit, not really used to drinking from a hose like that.  
"Fuck," was Dad's one word synopsis of the situation. I leaned up and licked my lips clean, wiping my hands on my own boxers.

The video was still playing in the background, and I smirked. "Is that necessary?"

"I... guess not." He turned it off and sat there for a moment, cock still hanging out of his boxers, looking at me in disbelief. "Ichigo... listen. That was a little weird. We really shouldn't be doing stuff like that."

Post ejaculation guilt? I came prepared for that. "Sorry, Didn't mean to make you feel weird." I scratched the back of my head and looked down. "I just figured you could use it. You haven't had a woman over in so long, and we were getting off together regularly."

He sighed. "That stuff doesn't bother you? As in... going down on another guy?"

"Apparently not." I said, unable to contain a smirk.

Another groan and a shake of the head. "This is just a bit much. If we're going to do this, let's keep it to ourselves. Alright?"

"Because the first thing I was going to do was tell all my friends I sucked off my dad."

He glared at me. "Ichigo, this is fucking serious! I don't think you know what people do to people in society that fuck around like this. Incest is-" he paused as that word exited his lips, in disbelief that it was applicable to the situation, "-deplorable."

Ok, too many buttons pushed. Stand down, gay incest king. "Yeah, I... I know. Sorry. I just want you to be happy."

"Well I am. So stop worrying." A moment went by, a moment that felt like an hour. Then he shook his head, shaking off the anger he had built up. He got up and rustled my hair as he went by. "You're a good kid."

Where did that come from? He never ran his fingers through my hair like that. Or at least since I was a kid. I turned and watched that firm booty walk to the bathroom, wondering what he was really feeling about this whole relationship.

Things were getting somewhere. But I had to tread carefully. Maybe it was time to let Daddy know how much I loved him.

 **END OF CH. III**


	4. Me and Daddy Forever

**CHAPTER IV! THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

I made so much progress over the past few days and there was every indication that dad and I were getting closer.

Sure, I'd rushed a few things. It wasn't going to be an easy process regardless of how I handled it. There's so many barriers society places on us to prevent pairings like this from happening, and we hold to those barriers firmly. It's what makes us feel safe. Not to mention I'm leaving tomorrow morning. It's going to be sad to leave my country, my home, my father so I'm going to make sure that tonight is the night we finally consummate our love.

Even I was shocked how comfortable I was with it all. Coming to terms with my sexuality helped a bit, I'll admit. There's a rush of sexual energy that comes with unveiling a secret desire like this. There's a rush of sexual energy that comes with unveiling a secret desire like this, a need to act on these new found interests.

And the additional layer of incest was hard to get through at first. Dad was a friend and a safe comfort zone I could always rely on. I think it's those elements of our relationship that helped me push things further, wanting to expand on the baseline of love that was already there.

I just wanted him to be mine. Can you blame me?

Night came quickly and my going away party had passed. I'm not gonna lie, it was such a blessing to see all my friends seeing my off. I also loved the way my sisters decorated our house. I loved them but I had bigger fish to fry. I quickly removed my clothes when I was alone except for my boxers. I kept just to my boxers despite the night chill, rushing upstairs to his room. I dranked some leftover soda and doned an apron came out, not doing much to cover my body but it still was fun to wear. As I thought of the night before with father, a bump in the front of the apron would form, a smirk on my face as I just let it do as it pleased. It was fun to cook like this, partly nude and free.

As things came to completion, I heard a groan down the hall. Footsteps he stairs followed soon after. He was a man of habit and I planned this time into perfection.

I think it was time to the next phase into action.

My hunky father walked in rubbing his eyes, hair a mess as he rubbed the back of his head. His boxers struggled to contain the big wood he had going on, and the bulge only continued to inspire my own. A small wet spot indicated precum had slipped out. Maybe he's planning to masturbate tonight?

"Hey Ichigo." He mumbled. "What are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be sleeping? After all, you've got a plane to catch tomorrow."

Instead of replying, I walked up to him and sank to my knees. He nearly walked into me, confused for a moment.

Then I reached up and put my hands to his underwear. In seconds, I slid out his giant manhood from the boxer's slit in front, smelling of pure manliness. It was semi-hard in my hands, a few wrinkles in the sides from how it had been folded up for hours.

"Ichigo, what are you... oh fuck."

That reaction was caused by yours truly. My lips found their favorite place on his cock head and quickly enveloped a few inches of shaft. They were soaking wet, since I could already tell he was a man who liked his BJ's sloppy.

My eyes fluttered up to watch the reaction of my handsome father. He was startled at first, a little big of disgust in his expression as this was once more pushing that familiar boundary. But then his eyes closed with content. Hands fell to the back of my head and though they didn't push, there was at least some encouragement.

Daddy liked my blowjobs! There might be some harsh words after, but he was definitely enjoying it for the time being. Our relationship had a bright future if he was accepting of this, taking out the context of watching porn.

Glug, glug, glug. I swallowed him with saliva slobbering in droves from my lips, covering his length down to the boxers seam. It wasn't easy for an inexperienced boy like myself to take so much, gagging as I went over the halfway mark and he started to hit the back of my throat.

There was a strange appeal in choking on him. It hurt and felt uncomfortable, obviously, but I found myself rock solid every time he plunged a little too deep. Maybe it was how he could assert his dominance over me, forcing the smaller boy to obey his whims. It might take a bit to get him comfortable with that, but a boy can dream.

"Fuck, Ichigo. He groaned out loud. His hips bucked with each thrust, forcing more saliva from my lips as it slid around the shaft.

I looked up and loved his expressions. He was in pure ecstasy, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, small moans sliding out whenever I took him deep. The stubble on his face from a lack of shaving did a lot for me, giving that rugged look that I had discovered I enjoyed in men.

"I'm... I'm going to cum..." He muttered between moans. His hands let go from behind my head, as if to be giving me freedom to get out of the way before his orgasm consumed him. Clearly we needed to reinforce that it wasn't necessary; I would swallow every drop happily.

I swallowed him deep over and over, and finally was blessed with my reward. Those huge balls emptied everything they had, shooting loads of thick warm orgasm down my throat. I held him deep as long as I could, trying to swallow and keep up with it all, eyes looking up to watch a man in bliss.

I slid him out when I realized I was about to gag on the amount of cum flowing out. The last few shots hit my face, splattering my nose and cheeks, dripping down slowly as I just looked at him in disbelief.

"Fuck, Dad." I was in awe as I looked over the rugged stud. "Don't hold anything back, do you?"

"Christ..." He stumbled over to a chair at the table and slid down, cock still hanging out and leaking. "Where did that come from? Were you watching porn without me down there?"

I shrugged as I got to my feet, grabbing a napkin to wipe his cum from my face. "No. I just wanted to give you a going away surprise. Did you like it?"

"I mean, yeah. It was great." He scratched his head. "It's just... do you enjoy doing that? Are you... you know... gay?"

His attempt at getting me to 'come out' was pretty hilarious, given the situation. I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not sure a guy can willingly suck a guy's cock and not be considered gay. I didn't think I needed to really have a talk with you about that, given the last few weeks."

Dad sighed. "Yeah, I... I guess that makes sense. How long have you known?"

I wanted to reply Since you fucked me on the couch, but I doubt that would go over well. "I don't know. Few months, I guess. Just clicked for me."

It was a bit much for him to take in, staring out the window as he tried to digest it. "And the whole thing where you... you know... swallow cum. Is that-"

"It's just a thing I like." I cut him off. "Are you worried about me?"

"You're sucking me off now without warning. It's not exactly normal for you."

Fair enough. "Well, things are different. And if you're comfortable with it, I am too."

More silence on his part. I used the moment to deliver fresh coffee and food to him. I didn't want to kill this momentum with him over-thinking things, and assumed food could distract him. But I think the boundary of homosexuality was still on his mind.

"I'm... not too sure how comfortable I am with it." He finally said. "I'm not really gay. I don't think so, at least. I've never had an instance where I found a guy attractive."

"Not even me?"

Oh dear. Should I have pressed that? This was pushing it.

To my surprise, he didn't have any angry reaction, but rather a tame one. "You're ok, Ichigo. You're my son, and I think me and Masaki created a fine young man. I'm just not sure if I consider it 'attractive.'"

My hopes were crushed for a moment. After all of this, was I not making progress afterall? I had hoped more activity would make him think more of the boy sucking him off, admire the way his head and body moved to bring him to a pristine state of sexual bliss. But maybe things needed to slow down.

Wrong! I may not see my dad for a long time after tomorrow so I don't care how he'll react I'm going for it! I pressed my lips against his. Forcing him to take his own cum. I swear he was about to push me off but for some strange reason he didn't. In fact he grabbed my body and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. I felt his manly tongue intertwining with mine. We held each other and closed and locked the door behind us. We then fell on the bed. It was such a blessing to have my dad's strong, muscular arms around me. Of course we had to come up for air.

"Ichigo..Ichigo...what did we just do?" he asked.

"What we should have done all summer, dad." I told him.

"But...we're...we're." I put a finger to his lips.

"Dad, I've been sucking you off for the past day and a half. I kissed you and you accepted it. I think we're past that now." I said. I groped his clothed pecs.

"Ooo..okay son." he said. "Let's get this thing off of you." He tore the apron off. He proceeded to kiss my neck and skin. I moaned as his rough mouth ravished me like a rose. He used his tongue to suck on my nipples. He then went down to my developing six pack and he sucked _my_ cock for once! He must have a vacuum mouth as he took my whole 11 inches in one gulp! He fondled my balls and stuck his manly fingers in my ass. I grabbed his thick black hair and moaned out. Man my dad is so good at foreplay but of course what else can you except from a DILF like him? I continued to moan as his hands rubbed all over my torso. He lopped at my cock like it was the last thing on earth. I wonder where he learned to suck so good.

"Ohhhh God...Dad! I'm going to cum!" I exclaimed. I unleashed in his mouth and he sucked it all.

"MMm delicious son. Your cum tastes better than any member of Squad 10!" he said.

"Dad, you had sex with Squad 10?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I taught them who's boss! I tell ya, there didn't go a night without me making a man out of a subordinate who didn't know his place." he said. Now I'm really horny after hearing his stories. "But let's focus on you my boy." He ripped his shirt off, revealing a body too beautiful for words. I had always seen my dad shirtless but now I can finally appreciate the majesty and perfection of his form. It was like it was carved by God himself! I had to touch it. My hands roamed those thick pecs and superbly chiseled abs. I also felt his huge biceps and his wonderfully sculpted back. And with his handsome face, was it any wonder my dad received a lot of female patients? A dark humored part of my mind suggested that they were jealous that he's doing his only son."You know, son. Your mom worshiped my body the exact same way on our wedding night."

"Good to know Dad." I told him. I bet Mom wished she could feel this slab of perfection forever. I even rubbed his broad shoulders. I felt his magnificent back again and took his pants off to feel his buff and beefy muscled ass. I swear it was like two huge inflated balloons. Squishy but at the same time firm like a boulder. If they made a statue of my dad's ass, it'd sell millions! And finally were those tree trunks of legs, all veiny and thick. Lord, THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE HOTTEST DAD IN THE WORLD! After feeling those awesome legs from his mighty calves, I came to his wonder-cock again and those enormous balls.

"Well, Ichigo since you already sucked me off, the only thing left for me to do is fuck you hard and good." he said. He lift me up and threw me on the bed. "Let me lube you off first." He grabbed a bottle of rubbed it on his massive dick and then he rubbed my asshole. "Ready. son?" he asked.

"Ready, daddy!" I said. He held my body and inserted himself into me. It was a little stinging at first but a few more inches and my ass began to split apart. I grabbed a pillow to muffle my screams. We didn't want to wake Yuzu and Karin.

"It's okay son. Your mom screamed just like this but I told her to relax and just take it all in." he said. I tried to want he said but I found it difficult with something of that size penetrating me. It is 15 inches after all! So my dad grabbed my head and kissed me to soothen the pain. The fact that we were in the doggy style made it all the more like I'm his bitch. After feeling his manly tongue again, I started to relax. The rest of his cock eased within me. He gave me some time to adjust before moving in me. He started a slow easy motion. He put his hands on my shoulders. Now my dreams have come true. I have my daddy in my bed and I wasn't going stop at this slow shit!

"Dad, go faster!" I said.

"Okay, baby!" he said. He increased his speed and that jumbo dick started to serrate me. I moaned even louder but not so loud that it'd wake my sisters. There was no way in hell I could tell them that me and Dad have started having sex with each other. My dad was now moaning with me. He rubbed his hands on my ass and smacked it. I yelped. "Ichigo, you are my son, my beautiful baby boy, but you're also my bitch! And bitches need to be put in their place!" he said. He smacked my ass harder.

"YES, DADDY! I'M YOUR BITCH! MAKE ME YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" I said. He slapped my ass again. I swear it was turning red.

"WHO DOES YOUR ASS BELONG TO?!" he asked. He started going faster. The bed was vibrating under his thrusts.

"YOU! YOU AND YOU ALONE DADDY!" I yelled. He grabbed my orange hair.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" he said. He went as fast as he could. I moaned so hard that I think Yuzu and Karin were about to wake up so I tried to keep it down. All those times of beating the everloving shit of me was to prepare me to be his manslut forever. I'm definitely okay with that. 30 minutes had passed and I was getting tired of doggy.

"Daddy, please bang me missionary style!" I yelled.

"Whatever my little slut wants!" he said. He turned me over and pounded my ass with him on top of me. I held that strong neck and that chiseled chest and kissed him again. I also wrapped my legs around that beautiful bubble ass! My dad showed no signs of letting up. He kept thrusting and thrusting. I felt his gigantic balls smack my stretched out ass. Mom did right by marrying him for I never would get to experience the bed with this Herculean dad! Mom, if you're watching, I'm sorry but looks like Daddy has a new nighttime partner now! Around 30 more minutes, I decided that I wanted to be on top. I pushed him and jumped up and down while feeling those thick pecs for leverage. "Oh Ichigo, not even Masaki pushed me down! You're amazing, son!"

"Not as amazing as you!" I said. His cock was now at the opening of my small intestine. I wanted him to break me. I wanted his to use his 15 inch cock and make me his fucktoy forever! I went faster on him. He held me and went in accord with my thrusts. I can probably try anything my dad tried with Mom and his subordinates in the future. He grabbed me and picked me up. He fucked me while standing, just like they do in porn. This really is the best night ever! My Adonis father, his colossal cock, and his amazing stamina, I truly found the man of my dreams. Sure it'll be strange having your father as your lover but I don't care what society says, I'm banging my daddy. We continue for hours but in my mind I knew it had to end as my ass was getting really sore and I had came twice while my dad hasn't once. "Oh...daddy...I think...I'm..to..stop!"

"Ok, sport! Get ready!" He grabbed me and thrusted into me violently. I think I'm about to be split in half. A couple more thrusts and he unleashed his gallons of cum within me. My insides instantly filled up and some began seeping on the bed.

"Daddy, let me taste that beautiful white liquid!" I said.

"Brace yourself, son!" he said. He took his cock out and squirted it all over my body. I opened my mouth to taste the last few drops. It tasted like it was sacred water. A few more spurts and my dad was emptied. Some cum was pooling from my used ass. We were both tired and saw that it was midnight. "Shit, we better get some sleep, Ichigo. We don't want to miss your plane!" he said. I agreed. I sat on the bed and cuddled with him. I laid on his pecs and spooned those abs again. He pulled the covers on us. "So, son how was it?" he asked.

"IT..WAS..AMAZING!" I said catching my breath. He kissed my forehead.

"It was amazing for me too." he said.

"Am I better than Mom?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Yes, yes you are. But just barely." he said.

"I can't believe I'm not going to see you until Christmas!" I said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I brought an apartment for you and me there. I thought you might need some guidance in Vancouver. So I've decided to move in with you. I've also already accepted a position as doctor at a hospital there too." he said. My face beamed with glee.

"Oh my..dad's that's fantastic!" I kissed his lips.

"It is, son." he said.

"But what about Yuzu and Karin?" I asked.

"They're staying with the Yamadas. Yuzu said that they need a helping hand around the house and Karin said that have connections to some big soccer players here in Japan." he said. I chuckled a bit.

"So it's just going to be me and you?" I asked. A kiss on my lips was answer enough. "Are we going to have hot sex like this every night?"

"Baby, I wouldn't have it any other way." he kissed me again. I was so happy! My dad's going to live in Vancouver with me! I can still go to college and my daddy's going to be at home, waiting to give my ass a workout! Thank you Kami!

 **THE END**


End file.
